warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Triangles
This is my random fanfic I made up about a love triangle. It is more twisted and complicated than Squirrel-Bramble-Ash, and I am not sure, but I may add in more than one triangle. Only edit if there are spelling errors, and when you edit, only edit the spelling errors. If you find a gramatical error, please tell me on this talk page. Enjoy! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]]talk! Allegiances Riverclan Leader -''' Otterstar -''' A dark brown tabby she cat with blue eyes. Deputy - Swifttalon - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Brilliant fighter and very fast. Medicine Cat -''' Hollywhisker -''' Pale gray tabby she-cat with soft pale green eyes. Quiet and caring, but will stand up fiercely for something she believes is right. Because of this, she hs had a lot of confrontations with Otterstar, and her predecesser, Berrystar. :Apprentice: Mistypaw ::::Warriors Greenreed '- ''Gray tom with bright green eyes. Icehoney's mate :Apprentice - Nestpaw 'Elmdapple '- Speckled brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. :Apprentice - Russetpaw '''Toadfrost - ''Black and white tom.'' Leopardheart - ''Golden spotted she-cat.'' Squirrelfur '- ''Dark ginger tabby tom. Rosebird's mate. :Apprentice - Littlepaw 'Ravenclaw '- Black tom with pale green eyes. '''Oakcloud - Pale gray she-cat Pebblefrost - Black she-cat with white belly, and amber eyes Darkstone - Dark gray tom. Poppysong - Tortiseshell she cat with dark blue eyes Dustfoot - Sleek brown tom. Nightfeather's mate. :Apprentice - Brookpaw Redberry - Red-ginger she cat with amber eyes :Apprentice - Shrewpaw Dewpatch - Pale gray tom with green eyes. Pounceflight's mate. Breezeberry - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Fawnheart - White she-cat with pale amber eyes. Huskfoot- Pale golden tom with pale blue eyes. ::::Apprentices Mistypaw - Blue gray she cat with blue eyes. Littlepaw - Smoky black and gray she cat with stunning blue eyes Nestpaw - Gray tom, amber eyes Russetpaw - Mid-brown tom with green eyes. Brookpaw - silver tabby and white she-cat, with green eyes. Shrewpaw - Pale brown tom with amber eyes. ::::Queens Rosebird - Cream she-cat, Squirrelfur's mate. Kits; ''Briarkit, Larkkit, Falconkit, Rainkit. '''Nightfeather' - Black she-cat, Dustfoot's mate. Kits; ''Skykit, Mousekit. '''Icehoney' - Pale brown tabby she-cat, ice blue eyes. Greenreed's mate. Kits; ''Dapplekit, Molekit, Cloverkit. '''Pounceflight' - Ginger and white she cat. Dewpatch's mate. Expecting kits. ::::Kits Briarkit - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Larkkit - A tortiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Falconkit - A pale gray tom with blue eyes. Rainkit - A white tom with gray flecks, and amber eyes. Skykit - A dark brown tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. Mousekit - A dusky brown she-cat with green eyes. Dapplekit - A brown and black tom, with blue eyes. Molekit - A gray tom with amber eyes. Cloverkit - A silver tabby she-cat. ::::Elders Blazefur - Red-ginger tom. Reedfrost - Dark brown tabby she-cat Windclan Leader - Jaystar Deputy - Flightheart Medicine Cat - Whiteberry :apprentice - Hollydapple Warriors Padfoot Volestripe Mudwhisker Featherfoot Thunderclan Leader - Foxstar Deputy - Birchleaf Medicine Cat - Tawnyheart Warriors Juniperstripe Wetwhisker ' '''Lilywater ' Shadowclan Leader - '''Hawkstar Deputy - Darkpetal Medicine Cat - Seedpelt :apprentice - Beepaw Warriors Blueclaw 'Screechflight ' Chapter 1 :Huskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?' :'I will' :'Then from this day forward, may you be known as Huskfoot. Starclan honours your loyalty, determination, and hunting skills.' :'Huskfoot, Huskfoot, Huskfoot!' :The cats surronding the young tom chanted loudly, yet he rushed to his brother's and sister's sides instead of staying in the middle of the crowd. Breezeberry and Fawnheart had become warriors a moon before, even though the three were from the same litter. Huskfoot would have become a warrior with him, but gained greencough, and then blackcough only days before the ceremony was due. He was lucky to survive, and he had to freshen up his warrior skills before he finally became a warrior. However, Huskfoot didn't mind. Waiting only made the victory sweeter. :Out of the corner of his eye, Huskfoot spotted Littlepaw, an smoky black and gray she cat. She was only a moon or so younger than him, and was due to become a warrior soon. Her blue eyes gazed at him with admiration, and he looked away out of embarrassement. :Littlepaw had been getting much attached to him these past moons. While her emotions seemed very clear, he could not figure out whether or not he liked her the same way back. Although he had to admit she was pretty, he couldn't help but wonder if how he felt about her was love. Not just the brotherly-sisterly love which he felt they shared, although not closely related, but something more deep and intense. :Eager to find something else to think about, he turned back to Breezeberry and Fawnheart. He hadn't realized it, but Breezeberry had been talking the entire time he was distracted by the pretty apprentice. Huskfoot quickly tried to catch up with the conversation. :‘Lucky Huskfoot!’ It’s Newleaf, and today’s warm. Unlike us you’re not going to freeze tonight.’ Breezeberry was saying, only half jokingly. :Fawnheart was twisting around to look at her tail. ‘I’m sure about half my tail fell off from the cold! :‘Looks intact from where I’m sitting.’ :Fawnheart playfully swatted Huskfoot’s ears. :‘I wish I had you two to sit with me. At least you didn’t have to sit your victual alone. You had each other.’ :‘Don’t worry! You’ll be fine! Breezeberry’s snores were enough to keep anyone uncomfortable, so you’ll be better off without him.’ Fawnheart mewed mischievously. :‘Hey! I did not snore!’ shot back Breezeberry. :‘But you still fell asleep!’ :‘I did not!’ :‘Did so! You did and you know it! Unless you confess it to me I’ll go and tell Otterstar, and tell her to make you an apprentice again!’ :‘Fine! I fell asleep, but only for a few moments!’ :‘Sure, sure…’ :Huskfoot listened to the two bicker with amusement in his eyes. But before he knew it, the conversation turned back to him. :‘I bet Huskfoot will fall asleep. He‘s practically unconscious on his paws as we speak.’ :‘I will not. I, at least, was smart enough to go see Hollywhisker a short while ago. She gave me some strengthening herbs.’ :‘That was smart!’ said Fawnheart, impressed. :‘That was cheating!’ said Breezeberry, who was not. :‘Deal with it. No one has ever said it was against the rules,’ retorted Huskfoot. :Breezeberry opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a voice from above called out. :‘Congratulations, Huskfoot. Tonight you will sit in silence while guarding the camp. Now, everyone go back to your duties!’ It was Otterstar from the Starbranch. :The sun was falling, and the cats of Riverclan started to gather food from the fresh kill pile, go to their dens, and for some, gather patrols. Huskfoot looked around at his clan mates with pride swelling in his chest. He didn’t notice when his siblings left his side, but he saw them leave the camp on patrol. :As the sun got nearer to the horizon he got himself settled for the night, feeling as if the world were at his paws. Chapter 2 :Despite all the Breezeberry had said, the night was as chilling as ice. The rising sun's warmth was well welcome in the Riverclan camp, especially for the new warrior. :Huskfoot's cramped muscles needed stretching, so as he did so, pale blue eyes of his studied the camp, looking for signs that any other cat may be awake. A spot of moment alerted him, and he turned around to see Hollywhisker, the medicine cat, and Fawnheart, emerging from the nursery. He had not seen either cat enter the kit den, and he quickly began to panick about what else he had missed during the long, cold night. :Neither she-cat paid any attention to the pale ginger warrior, so Huskfoot, who had been lacking in companions for a whole night, opened his mouth to talk to them. Nearly to late he remembered his vow of silence, and snapped his mouth shut. While he was watching, the two cats had dissapeared into the medicine cat den, where he could see a glimpse of Mistypaw, the medicine cat apprentice. and Littlepaw's sister, quietly sleeping. Her dark blue-gray flank rose and fell at a steady pace, and Hskfoot envied her for all the sleep she had gained that night. :Huskfoot continued to watch for signs of life within his camp. Birds were singing in an oak tree on the other side of the stream, but he he was looking for cats. Slowly, yet surely, the camp started to come alive. Pebblefrost and Dewpatch emerged from the warriors den with Elmdapple streaking out behind them, heading towards the apprentices den. The other two warriors waited patiently while Elmdapple came back with Russetpaw, who was quietly whining to his mentor about dawn patrols and how pointless they were. The patrol raced out of the camp on Elmdapple’s signal, and soon disappeared behind the reeds. :Before the sun got any higher, Swifttalon emerged from his den and after stretching and yawning, padded up to Huskfoot. :‘How was your night?’ the silver warrior asked. :Huskfoot opened his mouth to reply, but closed it before he said anything, again remembering his vow of silence. A question hung in his eyes, as clear as the stream only foxlengths away. :Swifttalon purred in amusement. ‘You can speak now, young one. The vidual lasts only until dawn,’ he gestured towards the steadily rising sun with his tail. :‘Cold, I guess,’ Huskfoot replied. :‘Too cold is better than too warm. A few new warriors I had to wake up at dawn after their warrior ceremony in Greenleaf. Ravenclaw was the only one who wasn’t extremely apologetic, so Otterstar put him back on apprentice duties and rights for another week. Imagine that! Becoming a warrior, only to have it all taken away from you so soon!’ he shook his head. ‘Pebblefrost and Oakcloud were so overly apologetic I couldn’t bear to punish them, and Otterstar agreed with me.’ :Huskfoot wasn’t sure how to respond. While the deputy of Riverclan was much kinder and friendly towards younger cats than some of the other senior warriors, he did not want to risk offending him by making a mistake or a rude comment in front of him. So he remained silent. :To Swifttalon’s eyes he must have looked confused. :‘Oh, I’m sorry. You must want to go find a new nest and sleep. An old warrior such as me can forget what it feels like to be young and all of the experiences you have while you are.’ :Huskfoot, glad for an excuse to leave, dipped his head respectfully, and made his way past him, towards the warriors den. As he entered the slightly warmer air inside, he gazed around, looking for any familiar shapes or pelts he might make his nest next to. Fawnheart was nowhere to be seen, so he presumed that she had not yet returned from the medicine cat den. :Breezeberry’s shape caught his eye, near the walls the den. The mass of sleeping cats was not stretched al the way to the sides of the den as cats had been killed in the sickness that had stopped Huskfoot from becoming a warrior at the same time :as his littermates. Riverclan’s numbers were still to replenish. :Two patches of moss had been gathered next to the sleeping dark tabby tom of Breezeberry. One had a strong scent of Fawnheart on it, but the other was fresh. Thankful for his considerate littermates, Huskfoot curled up, and fell into a deep sleep before he even had a chance to wish for a undisturbed sleep or good dreams. Chapter 3 The sun was dipping at the horizon when Huskfoot re-entered the camp. The stream was warm, and barely even touching his paws as he passed over it. The Greenleaf sun had warmed the water and made the height of it lower. It was very pleasant to go for a swim when the water was so beautiful. The last time it had been so, Fawnheart, Breezeberry, and Huskfoot had only been newborn kits, and were unable to enjoy it. This time, he had had the time of his life as a new warrior enjoying swimming at sunningrocks. He was just returning from a hunting patrol, half a moon after his ceremony. Cats were scattered throughout the camp, sharing tongues, and eating fresh kill. Huskfoot added his contribution to the pile, a mouse, a vole, and two fish, and took the vole for himself. Looking for someone to share it with, he noticed Fawnheart, Pounceflight, Breezeberry, Littlepaw, Mistypaw, and Redberry sitting together by the nursery. Pounceflight’s belly was swollen with kits, and Fawnheart, her loyal friend, had helped her with ordinary things like making nests, getting fresh-kill, and just walking around the camp in general, for the past quarter moon. The (description) she-cat was so close to having kits that she wasn’t even allowed too far from the nursery. As he settled down next to Littlepaw he tried to avoid too much direct contact. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the dark-furred young she-cat, and he didn’t want to give her any false ideas while he was sorting it out for himself. She pressed her muzzle against him, and he purposely didn’t react. Breezeberry was boasting about a border skirmish with Windclan, near the edge of the gorge. ‘Mudwhisker is such a kittypet, I wonder why he doesn’t leave the clans now. All I gave him was one little scratch to the ear, and he fled like a kit being chased by a hawk! ‘He’s probably just scared of you, and that huge bite you gave him last time you fought, he was never going to forget that in a hurry,’ replied Redberry. Most of the cats there were used to the tom’s incessant boasting and arrogance that they just tolerated it. ‘Yeah, I for one would not like to fight you,’ purred Mistypaw. She and Hollywhisker had cared for Huskfoot when he was ill, and he owed his life to them and their skills. Littlepaw’s sister, as he remembered, had become a good friend of his in that time. more coming soon I am now unsure about the name 'Breezeberry'. Has anyone got any suggestions for a slightly boistrous dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes? Category:Fan Fictions